Their Bond
by Maximan
Summary: A beautiful friendship that could of blossomed into something a little more. Tidbits of what Newt and Meena's relationship is like.
1. She sang, while he played

**_She sang, while he played_**

Newt Livingston had just gotten a new acoustic guitar for his sixteenth birthday. His old one was a cheap kids guitar he had since he was thirteen. His parents agreed that if he he did well in school, he could get a new guitar. So for the next few months before his birthday, Newt tried to get at least C's in his classes. It was very hard but he manage to get by with the help of his friends.

Newt and Meena both had a love for music and they each showed it in different ways. Before Newt and Meena had met Corey, the two would have their private jam sessions. Usually they would take place in Newt's music room.

Meena saw Newt's brand new guitar for the first time, and she was in aw. It was so beautiful.

"You like it?" he asked her, seeing her face. She nodded, then Newt began strumming a tune. It was familiar to her, and she started singing the lyrics.

They spent the next few hours making music.

She sang, while he played.


	2. Mini Meena

_**Mini Meena**_

Sophie strolled into the living room that was connected to the White House's kitchen. Newt was sitting on one end of the couch with his arms relaxing on the back. He saw Sophie come in and he smiled at her.

"Hello Newton," she said in her attempt at a Bahavian accent. Ever since Meena had told her that she was like the sister she never had, Sophie tried to be just like her. She dressed and talked the way she did.

"Awww, you make such a cute mini Meena," Newt said, grinning.

"Sorry Newt, but I no longer have a crush on you," Sophie told him. "Stick to Meena's your own size," she said before leaving.

Newt sat there confused. Being the dumb Newt that he was, he had know idea what Sophie had meant by "Meena's his own size."

"Was that Sophie?" Meena said coming into the living room after passing Sophie in the kitchen. Meena was talking in her Bahavian accent that was real.

Newt starred blankly at Meena. He listened to her voice carefully, then played Sophie's back in his head.

"Ohhhhh," Newt said aloud. He had just realized what Sophie had meant. All Meena did was stand there confused as ever.


	3. Dumb Newt

_**Dumb Newt**_

Newt sat outside in Washington Prep's quad. He had his chemistry text book out and he had an intense look on his face. He was getting so frustrated that he felt like screaming. Meena came over and noticed his agitated look.

"Newt what's the matter?" Meena asked him. She sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't figure this out," Newt said looking at his book. "I think my chemistry book is written in a different language and I can't understand it."

Meena looked at the textbook to see for herself, then back at Newt. "Newt the book is upside down," Meena said. She flipped the book around for him.

"Oh," he said feeling dumb and embarrassed.

Meena smiled and offered to help him with his homework. That made him feel better.


	4. Were just studying

_**Were just studying**_

Ambassador Paroom walked down the hallway of his house where he passed by his daughter's room. He walked a couple of steps forward until he heard laughing and the sound of a boy's voice he was very familiar with. Ambassador Paroom flung her door open with a serious look in his eyes. He stared at his daughter who was at her desk, and said, "Meena what is going on in here?" Then he looked over at the boy sitting next to Meena.

"Father, Newt and I were just studying," she told him truthfully. They were studying, but had gotten distracted when Newt told Meena a funny story. Ambassador Paroom saw Newt's head nod; his long blond hair moving excessively with it. "Okay I will leave now," Ambassador Paroom told them. He stepped back a little, but poked his head out to say one last thing. "But I'm keeping this door open!" he said.

Meena rolled her eyes after her father left. Newt felt a little guilty since he was the one who told the funny story. The two decided they better just finishing studying so her father wouldn't get mad anymore. So they didn't speak to each other for the next hour.


End file.
